User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/AQUA - Episode 3 - "Umber"
(The scene starts up in a small pub where just two men sit and a bartender washes glasses. The scene focuses more on the man on the left, who is a GIANT.) Man: Another shot o’ whiskey, lad… (The bartender and the other man perk up and look at him.) Bartender: Ujarak, that’s your twentieth, how are you still functioning? Man: Yeah, dude. Ujarak O’Donnel: It’s heritage, lads. Man: Why do you need so much whiskey? Ujarak O’Donnel: To wash away the pain, aye. Bartender: What pain? Did someone die? (Ujarak tilts his head back and sighs.) Ujarak O’Donnel: A lot o’ things, lads. Me father’s passed away, me mother and I became homeless, me brother is the co-leader of the new criminal syndicate and to top it all off… (Ujarak parts the left side of his jacket, revealing an open wound.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Me brother did that a few hours ago. (The man to his right immediately rushed to him and attempted to wrap a cloth around it but Ujarak pushes him away.) Bartender: Ujarak, you have to get to a hospital. Ujarak O’Donnel: Aye, it stopped bleedin’ ages ago, lad. I’m fine now. Bartender: Do you want to tell us how this happened? Ujarak O’Donnel: I told ye it was me brother, Fredrik. Man: Just tell him how it went down, dude. Ujarak O’Donnel: Very well then, hopefully the whiskey won’t be makin’ me too unfocused. It all started a few hours ago, lads. (As Ujarak says this, the scene ripples out and transitions to a large stadium where they’re playing some kind of sport. Ujarak enters through a small overhang and sits down in the first row.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Sorry, mum… I had to see this game since Fredrik wanted me here… (Ujarak cheers on a team wearing blue, as they’re playing a game similar to rugby.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Where is me brother? (Ujarak looks behind him and at the concession stands. He sees a mysterious looking man and decides to get up and sneak after him, putting his hood on and keeping his head low.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Where are ye going, lad? (The man descends towards the bottom of the coliseum with Ujarak shadowing him. The man looks back to make sure he’s not being followed but Ujarak is out of sight. The man then walked into a door and disappeared. Ujarak then followed and hid in the shadows. The man, Fredrik, and a bunch of guards carrying guns all stood in the center or scattered.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Fredrik… Man: Fr-Fredrik… I-I… Fredrik O’Donnel: Save it, Dwayne. You should’ve brought me the supply. Man: No, wait! I have a small bit! (Dwayne pulls out a small canister containing dust. Fredrik takes it and flicks it, testing to see if it’s actually dust.) Fredrik O’Donnel: Hmph, this is good enough. Go now before we shoot you. (Dwayne runs away as another man comes in, this guy is shaking more than the first guy did.) Fredrik O’Donnel: Ah! John! My main man! Tell me, did you bring me the biggest batch as usual? John: Actually n-no… Fredrik O’Donnel: Hm? John: Th-they caught me and let me go with a warning thinking I was a one time offend- URGH! (Ujarak winced, he saw what fate had just befell the man. Fredrik had motioned to one of his guards and one of them had shot a bullet through his head, blood splattering the floor and a pool surrounding him.) Fredrik O’Donnel: Alright, clean this up and get out of here. I’m meeting my moronic brother in a few minut- Ujarak O’Donnel: I’ve heard enough, lad. (Ujarak walked out from the shadows and had drawn Ol’ Faithful.) Ujarak O’Donnel: How could ye do this, lad? We gave ye a family! We gave ye a home! We gave ye anything ye wanted! (Ujarak began to glow a blue color through half of that sentence and it was glowing brighter and brighter.) Ujarak O’Donnel: We coulda left ye in the rain when you were a wee baby, lad! Fredrik O’Donnel: For what? Your dad getting drunk off his mind and then dying from overdose? Oh, and then you and “mummy” having to stand in a soup line just to get your hands on a couple of calories a day! Ujarak O’Donnel: So why are ye doing this?! Fredrik O’Donnel: Tired of your accents, the smells of your breath, just hate you all in general. Ujarak O’Donnel: So be it… Fredrik… Fredrik O’Donnel: Heh… just like old times… (Fredrik points at Ujarak and the guards point their machine guns at him) Fredrik O’Donnel: Except I have the upper hand! FIRE! (The guards open fire on Ujarak… just for him to walk right through them. Ujarak grabs one guard ands wings him into another.) Fredrik O’Donnel: Wait, what? Ujarak O’Donnel: Oh yeah, ye never saw me Semblance? (Ujarak has defeated all the guards and is now heading towards Fredrik) Fredrik O’Donnel: And you’ve never seen mine… (Fredrik suddenly disappears, much to the surprise of Ujarak) Ujarak O’Donnel: Hmph… yer a coward, Fredrik. (Ujarak puts away Ol’ Faithful and heads towards the door on the opposite side of the room. He only makes it halfway before a sword slices into his side and he falls down.) Ujarak O’Donnel: HURGH! (He then crumpled to the floor as Fredrik steps forward, his weapon out) Fredrik O’Donnel: Well, “brother”, this was too easy. (Fredrik exits as the memory fades and Ujarak is taking a swig of whiskey again) Ujarak O’Donnel: So I made me way here as this wound healed. Bartender: That’s awful, Ujarak! Ujarak O’Donnel: Aye. I took care of the wee rascal when we were not much but babies and this is how I’m treated. Bartender: Alright, you can have these next few rounds for free… Ujarak O’Donnel: Whoo… (The man, however, was pondering after the story was finished and finally turned to Ujarak) Man: Waaaiiittt… you were that guy who beat me and the other guys up? Ujarak O’Donnel: Hm? Man: I was one of the guards- oh, wait, no, no that was somewhere else! (Ujarak stands up and looks down at the man) Man: It was a joke! (The scene changes to a view onlooking the bar as the man flew out from the wall and hit a building) Ujarak O’Donnel: Big mistake on his part. Bartender: Indeed. (Ujarak exits the bar after putting down a few cents and walks out. As he’s walking, he suddenly jolts up in pain) Ujarak O’Donnel: urk! Damn this wound! (Ujarak stumbles into an alleyway, clearly in immense pain. He stumbles out and looks pleadingly at Qiana.) Ujarak O’Donnel: Help… please… Qiana Roumpíni: Oh my! Are you okay? Ujarak O’Donnel: Do I look okay, lass? Qiana Roumpíni: How did this happen? No wait, let me call an ambulance. Ujarak O’Donnel: Yes… please… (Qiana calls an operator and looks at Ujarak) Qiana Roumpíni: They need your name. Ujarak O’Donnel: Tell them… tell them me name is Ujarak O’Donnel. Qiana Roumpíni: His name is Ujarak O’Donnel. Okay, I’ll tell him. (Qiana hangs up and looks at Ujarak) Qiana Roumpíni: They’ll be here soon. Ujarak O’Donnel: Thank ye… (The scene transmissions to Ujarak in a hospital bed, clearly recovering.) Doctor: He will be okay. Nurse: What about her? (The nurse points to girl in a bed next to Ujarak) Doctor: Oh! Patient An Xú. Yes, she sustained significant injuries to the arms and legs but she’ll be okay due to her stronger than average Aura. Nurse: Alright. Well, I’m calling it a night. Doctor: Same. (The nurse exits and the doctor follows, shutting off the light and closing the door) How was Episode Three - "Umber"? Good Bad Category:Blog posts